


mildly precarious

by jeeter



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: I didn't proofread or beta oops, Jacobi is trans it isn't mentioned buts it's Important to Me, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sort Of, Uhhh this is really bad sorry, mr.jacobi worth situations, pre-wolf359, work relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeter/pseuds/jeeter
Summary: He was shirtless, and obviously tired but it was 4 AM and knowing Maxwells sleeping pattern, it was probably her pulling another all nighter.Another knock came from the door. He walked fast, knowing if whatever goddamn bastard was behind the door kept knocking, Jacobi would wake up. Not that it mattered much.Making a point to open the door without asking who it was,he opened to door quickly. A glare rested on his face, eyes narrowed. But it took only a moment for his eyes to widen.





	mildly precarious

Kepler feels very, very warm. Which, all things considered, was fairly unusual.

"Ugh." he muttered as he spit out what seemed to be hair out of his mouth. His lips hit the edge of the offenders neck. He nuzzled the neck for just a moment before remembering just how embarrassing that would be if someone was to somehow see. 

Slowly, Kepler opens his eyes. Light from the window filters in slowly, dancing slowly on Jacobi's face. For a moment, Jacobi looks almost beautiful in his peacefulness before he notices a bit of drool on his cheek. 

Kepler allowed himself to brush Jacobi's wild hair off his face to avoid any more drool getting onto it before he slowly sat up. He was careful to avoid waking up the man next to him, but as the weight shifts on the stiff bed Jacobi's eyes seem to tighten just a moment. Kepler pauses until he relaxes again and manages to get out of bed. 

Shuffling uncertainly in a home that almost seemed unfamiliar in the dark, he slowly made it to the bathroom. 

The door was halfway open, surely from Jacobi considering it was one of Kepler's many pet peeves. He grimaced. Jacobi definitely knew exactly what he was doing when he left that bathroom door open just the slightest. 

With a sigh, Kepler opened the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind him. He squinted into the cracked mirror as he grabbed his comb to fix his hair. 

He can't quite remember how that mirror got broken actually. Most likely, it was Maxwell. When she was really, really frustrated she would sit in the nearest bath, without water of course, and work on whatever was driving her mad lately. 

On one particular late night, she had been lounging in Jacobi's bath while the latter bickered with Kepler over paperwork on the couch, and they heard a loud crash. True to his nature, Jacobi rushed to check what had happened while Kepler followed him lazily. 

Upon opening the door, they found an only slightly alarming scene. Maxwell had thrown a haplessly placed candle at the window, which, on its own would be average. Somehow, though, she had managed to break the window in her rage.

How his own mirror had broken remained a mystery, of course. If asked, both Jacobi and Maxwell would rigorously deny any part. Brats.

Glancing at his broken reflection in the mirror, he tossed his comb in the drawer and reached for his toothpaste and toothbrush. Just as he had squeezed his toothpaste onto his brush a knock from the door interrupted him. He dropped it into the sink limply before turning in one simple motion. "This is okay." he mumbled angrily as he walked to the door. 

He was shirtless, and obviously tired but it was 4 AM and knowing Maxwells sleeping pattern, it was probably her pulling another all nighter. 

Another knock came from the door. He walked fast, knowing if whatever goddamn bastard was behind the door kept knocking, Jacobi would wake up. Not that it mattered much. 

Making a point to open the door without asking who it was,he opened to door quickly. A glare rested on his face, eyes narrowed. But it took only a moment for his eyes to widen. 

A smile seemed to take up almost all of the dreaded mans face. "Colonel Kepler," he greeted, not skipping a beat, "I was just coming to inform you of a new mission for Jacobi." 

Kepler's mind raced for a second, wondering what was important enough for Cutter to tell Jacobi directly. What might matter that much? Cutter usually called up even him to his office instead of delivering something himself. Unless of course, someone Cutter had a feeling Jacobi would be here and wanted to humiliate Kepler personally- 

"But, I suppose you can give him the paperwork instead?" Cutters eyes drifted to the unmade bed behind Kepler.

Kepler stiffened. "Ah. Yes I- suppose so, sir." Somehow, Cutter's shark grin widened. 

He held the folder out and Kepler gently picked it up. Shiny and new, the folder was a deep maroon with no label on the front. Important. But not important enough for it to not be afraid for it to change hands multiple times. 

"Well, sleep well Colonel." Cutter said cooly. "And- tell Jacobi to sleep well too. 

Kepler nodded, his shoulders stiffening. "Sir." he murmured before Cutter closed the door behind him. 

He stood, staring at the silver door for a moment. A simple NASA poster was the only thing there, a mark of a simpler time. Then he looked again at the simple folder in his hands. Opening it slowly, he walked as we read. 

"Oh," his eyebrows raised as he paced, "Oh." 

He slowly lowered the folder to his side and layer on the bed. Despite his hair, which he had already primped up neatly, he let his head settle into the pillow and be ruined once again. 

Knowing soon Jacobi's alarm would go off anyways, he took it upon himself to wake him up himself. He played with his hair, pulling out the tangles. Soon the tugging had woken Jacobi, but he didn't protest. 

Kepler let himself bathe in the moment before ruining it himself. "Mr.Jacobi." he, said and Jacobi immediately was alert. He only said 'Mr.' in particularly precarious situations. 

"Do I have some news for you." he drawled, and opened the folder to show him.

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't do the nasty Jacobi was just too lazy to go back to his room :/
> 
> Also I nevvver write so sorry this is so short. I'd appreciate thoughts and criticism a lot.


End file.
